


Third Time's a Charm

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena finally manages to talk Bernie into accompanying her to a live show, only to find she may have bitten off more than she expected.





	

Serena took one last look at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing the fabric of her dress over her hips as she smiled. It had been hard enough to get Bernie to agree to a night out at the theatre, and this had been her third choice, in terms of what she had wanted to do. Going to the opera had been shot down, especially when Bernie had ferreted out of Serena that _G_ _ö_ _tterd_ _ä_ _mmerung_ would take up almost seven hours of their time. Mahler's Sixth had been quickly nixed as well, even with the promise of a huge hammer strike, since Bernie had looked up the name of it, and declared _Tragische_ to be not right for them to listen to, not when they were so happy together.

So she had finally asked if they could go out and see _Chicago_. Bernie's eyes had actually lit up a little before playing coolly indifferent to her suggestion, which made Serena smile secretively as she arranged for their night out. "I hope you're ready for me, Bernie," she murmured as she stuck her lipstick in her purse, checking to make certain that her compact was there, too.

From downstairs, she began to hear her phone ring, and as she went to leave her bedroom, she bumped into Jason. "I think that Bernie is here to pick you up, Auntie Serena."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because her car pulled into the drive a few minutes ago, and her picture is on your mobile."

"Oh! Well, do not let me keep her waiting." She smiled at Jason before reaching out and squeezing his arm. "It's just…"

"You look fine, Auntie Serena. Bernie is going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off you." He gave her a cheeky grin before leading her down to the front door. Her phone rang once more, and Serena held out her hand, lifting her eyebrow until he had placed the device in her palm. Looking at it, she saw Bernie's face smiling up at her, and she wondered when Jason had managed to perform that little feat. "Answer her!"

"All right, all right," she said as she pressed on the screen, bringing the mobile to her ear. "Yes, Bernie?"

"I've been sitting in your drive for ten minutes, waiting on you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, dear. Are you going to come get me?"

"If I must…" Serena could tell by Bernie's tone that she was teasing, and so she decided to tease back a little, kissing into the phone before hanging up. Not even two minutes later, Bernie was knocking forcefully on the door, and Serena pulled it open, gasping in delight at the sight of her Bernie. "Do I look that bad?"

"No," she whispered out, raking her eyes up and down Bernie's body, taking in the way the tight black cigarette trousers molded to her legs, imaging how her bum looked in them. The white tuxedo blouse was only partially buttoned, hinting at the gorgeous skin beneath, a peep of her scar showing through as well. Bernie's hair was in those utterly delicious wavy curls, the style that Serena always longed to dig her hands into and tousle even more. "You look like sex on two legs."

"That is exactly what I was going for," she said lowly as she leaned in and kissed Serena tenderly. Looking up over her shoulder, Serena watched Bernie's face soften into a kind smile and knew that she must be meeting Jason's gaze now. "I promise to have her back at a reasonable time."

"You're partners! You don't need to have her back before midnight like Cinderella." Serena laughed a little as she closed her arm around Bernie's waist, relishing this dynamic. "Have a good time."

"We will, Jason." Serena reached out and squeezed his arm once more before letting Bernie turn her out the door. As they walked to her car, she began to feel a little self-conscious, since Bernie hadn't made mention of her outfit at all. All those thoughts fled her mind when Bernie stopped next to the passenger door and pressed her against the car, claiming her lips in a torrid kiss as she ran her hands up and down Serena's back, cupping her arse and squeezing almost roughly in her eagerness. "I just hope he's not watching us out the window," Bernie panted in her ear. "I've been wanting to kiss you senseless since you opened the door. God, do you know how you look in black?"

"Damn good," she cheekily replied as she planted another kiss on Bernie's lips, her own hands coming to rest on Bernie's arse, feeling her up a little. She was still getting accustomed to the way that passion filled her so quickly and completely. "But we need to get moving if we're going to get to the theatre on time."

Bernie nodded as she let Serena go. "And you did remember the tickets, right?"

"Yes, Bernie," she replied as she popped open her purse and double checked that they were in there. A small smile crossed her lips as she opened the door of the car and slipped into the passenger seat, angling herself so that she could focus on Bernie as she drove. The other woman got behind the wheel and backed out of the drive, and Serena turned the radio down a little so that she could talk to Bernie as they went. "I know this really isn't your thing, Bernie, that you'd rather go to the cinema or a rugby game. But I am so glad that I could at least convince you to come to something I like."

The blonde turned her head a little, giving her a small frown. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't want to try and like the things you do. I just, I guess that I need to try a little harder."

"Oh, Bernie, no. Don't change for me. Just be yourself." Serena smiled widely before biting the corner of her lip and turning her gaze down into her lap. The rest of the drive was quite silent, and Serena felt her happiness at the event bleed away a little. Maybe she was wrong for wanting to press herself on the woman like this, since it was hard when you didn't like something. And then, Bernie was reaching out for her hand, patting it softly before taking hold and squeezing lightly.

"I don't like when you turn all introspective on me, Serena. Especially after I've inadvertently hurt you. It is totally okay to change a little for the one you love."

She smiled a little as she nodded, tightening her grip on Bernie's hand as they continued to drive. Soon, they were pulling into the car park, and she drew her hand back into her lap as Bernie parked. There was a moment before she came back to her senses, and Bernie used that to come around to her side and open her door, helping her alight from the vehicle. "I really do think that you'll like this musical, and I did see your eyes light up a little when I mentioned it."

"Yes, I know. I'm just worried that I'll fall asleep on you. I've not been getting good rest on the nights I'm away from you, and I don't want to embarrass you."

"Oh," she murmured as she let Bernie tug her tightly to her side as they walked in. As they joined the queue, Serena dug their tickets out of her purse, getting them ready to be checked. "We're in the sixth row back, dead centre, by the by. I rather think that you won't fall asleep there."

"That's good to hear," Bernie murmured in her ear before running her thumb up and down Serena's side. The line moved quickly, and then they were being guided to their seats. It was nice to be the first ones in their row, and Serena took her time sitting down, fluffing out her skirt a little so that it would cover her knees. "You just had to do that, huh?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want to tempt you, my dear. These knees are for after the performance." She winked at Bernie, who let out a low groan as she flipped through the program. Leaning over, Serena rested her head on Bernie's shoulder, looking at the pages as they went by.

"You have your own, you know."

"Why, am I distracting you?"

Bernie groaned again as she nodded. "Yes. And you just had to put some perfume in that delicious décolletage of yours. If you're not careful, I could scarper you off to the loo and ravish you there. Would you really want that?"

Serena shrugged a little as she moved closer into Bernie's space. "There's not much I don't want from you," she whispered before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and taking a seat in her own chair. Form the way that Bernie's nostrils flared, she knew that she had hit a particularly hot spot, and then it hit her. Her mind began to imagine what it would be like to have Bernie shove her up against the door of a bathroom stall, hiking the skirt of her dress up around her waist as one hand groped beneath her underwear to find her clit, drawing out the pleasure before swallowing her moan as she came.

"It's not so funny now, is it, dear heart," Bernie whispered in her ear as she reached out and ran her hand up and down Serena's leg slowly.

"Shush!" she said through clenched teeth as she tried to think of the most benign thing in the world in an effort to not let Bernie know just how hot and bothered she was.

"It's no good, Serena. I know exactly what that wicked mind of yours has playing through it. And depending on how good this production is, we can spend the second half in said loo, christening it as our own."

"Not one more word, Berenice." She knew that the testy answer was exactly the sort of thing that would clue Bernie into just how close she was to the edge, and from the low chuckle that dropped from her lips, the woman knew it all too well.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and Serena focused her attention on the stage, smiling when the actress playing Vera stepped out and began to sing "All That Jazz". All throughout the opening numbers, she kept taking surreptitious looks at Bernie, watching her expression, hoping that she was having a good time. She wasn't really certain until "Cell Block Tango" started, and Bernie began to tap her toe in time to the song, a bright smile on her lips, that she began to relax. Reaching out, she clasped Bernie's hand, threading their fingers together as the musical continued on.

By the time the intermission came along, they were well into each other's personal space, and Serena shivered a little to realise that Bernie was breathing a little quickly, and that it was spreading out across the bare skin of her upper chest in a thoroughly delectable way. "So, do you think we should head to the powder room? Perhaps touch up your lipstick?"

"I think that I'm perfectly able to do that on my own, thank you very much. After all, I have my compact right here." Serena reached into her purse and pulled out both mirror and lipstick, looking to see just how flushed her cheeks were. There was no denying it, she was in the throes of desire, and the second act began to look interminably long. Still, now that she had the mirror out, she had to fix her lipstick, and she pulled the cap off before pouting her lips a little and applying a fresh coat.

Angling the mirror just so, she was able to see Bernie watching her every move, her mouth slightly agape, tongue darting out a little to wet her lips as she stared. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look?" she breathed out, and Serena nodded as she capped the lipstick and put the items back in her purse.

"That was the point," she purred, setting the purse back on the floor. As she sat back up, Serena deliberately adjusted her skirt so that it sat high on her thighs, giving Bernie a tantalizing look at her legs. "And the second act is always shorter than the first."

"Isn't that just lovely to hear?" Bernie adjusted how she was sitting, resting more of her weight on her right hip so that she could watch her carefully. The lights came down once more, and as the orchestra started to play, Serena drew in a deep breath through her nose as her lover rested her hand on her thigh, the thin fabric of her hose doing little to shield Serena from the heat of her palm. "Are you wearing a garter belt, Ms. Campbell?"

Serena couldn't say a word, feeling pinned to her seat as she nodded. As the strains of "I Know a Girl" began, Bernie's hand crept up higher, adjusting the skirt so that it covered her hand. A strangled whimper tore from her lips as Bernie's nimble fingers began to run along the lacy band of her hose, deliberately enflaming her.

The rest of the musical passed by in a blur as Bernie teased her all while keeping her attention on the performers. It was Serena who found herself lacking focus, who couldn't seem to follow the action of a musical she had always loved, as she tried to hold onto the tenuous filament of her control and not orgasm right there in her seat.

Bernie withdrew her hand suddenly, and Serena's shoulders slumped as she drew in deep, quiet, breaths through her nose. As the lights came up, she gave Bernie a shaky smile as she applauded the performance. "That was absolutely lovely," Bernie said as she helped Serena to her feet.

"It was," she replied, giving Bernie another smile before slinging the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "Now, I think that it is time we head home."

"My place or yours?"

"Mine, I want you on my bed."

Bernie gave a jerky nod as she took hold of Serena's hand once more, guiding her out of the hall and into the car park. A stiff breeze had picked up, and Serena shivered as the thin silk of her dress provided little protection from the cold that it drove into her bones. "I have you, Serena," Bernie murmured as she tugged her close to her body, her arm going around her waist as they walked in tandem.

"I know you do," she replied, sighing a little.

The drive home was quiet, but a different sort of quiet, one that settled her more than anything. The light in Jason's room was on, which meant that he had turned in for the night, which made her smile. Bernie turned the car off, turning to look at her, and Serena nodded.

"I just need to grab my bag from the boot," Bernie whispered, and Serena smiled before slipping out of the car and going up to the door, unlocking it and waiting for Bernie. She was at her side in moments, pressing her back against said door and claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Serena moaned as she let her hands roam down Bernie's back, her fingers digging into the firm muscles of her bum as she hooked a leg around Bernie's, holding her close as the kiss lingered on.

"We need to get inside," Serena panted as she finally broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Bernie's. The blonde nodded as she scrambled for the doorknob and turned it, sending them tumbling inside. Serena giggled as she steadied herself on the jamb of the door, stepping out of her heels and kicking them to the side. "Come along, Bernie."

"Aye, aye, Ms. Campbell." Bernie winked at her before clasping her hand tightly and dragging her over to the stairs. Somehow, they made it up to the bedroom, and she closed the door with her foot before letting Bernie guide her over to the bed. "I have been wanting to do this ever since I saw you in that dress."

Serena braced herself for the fall against the mattress, and then braced herself on her elbows as she watched Bernie kneel on the floor between her legs. "Are you going to give me the old razzle dazzle?" she teased, needing to keep some sense of control.

"Oh, I think I am going to have you seeing fireworks, darling, by the time I'm done with you."

Serena nodded as she spread her legs a little more, hitching her skirt up so as to give Bernie more room to work. A naughty smile turned her lips upwards as the woman hooked her fingers into the band of her silk underwear, knowing what was about to come. "If you don't hurry up, all you'll light off is a dud."

"Very funny, Serena," Bernie muttered as she slid her hands back up her thighs before closing around the swell of her hips and tugging her ever closer to the edge of the bed. "I have been waiting for this ever since that woman took the stage."

"Which woman?" she asked a bit breathlessly, whimpering when Bernie's nose bumped against her clit.

"The brunette, the one who played Vera. She looked like you, and all I could think of was you, up there, dressed in skimpy lingerie, and singing at the top of your lungs." Their eyes met and Serena felt the bottom fall out of her stomach at the smoldering desire evident in Bernie's eyes. "I can't remember a blessed thing about that damn performance as a result. Next time, we have to try something more sedate, something where I won't want to jump you every five seconds."

She nodded a little before falling back on the mattress, her hands digging into the sheets as Bernie started to eat her out. This was still one of the most exquisite things she had ever experienced, and she gave herself over to the pure pleasure that only Bernie's mouth seemed able to bring out of her. And since she was still so keyed up from the evening, it wasn't long before she was bowing her back up high, the orgasm eliciting a sharp cry from her.

Panting, she reached for the side zipper of her dress, drawing it down her body so that she could take the dress off before they went any farther. Bernie grinned as she pulled herself up onto the bed and helped Serena to take the garment off. "You'll want that hung up, huh?"

"Yes, please," she said as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. "And I'd like for you to come here before you strip. Because God knows that I want that pleasure."

Bernie glanced over her shoulder at Serena, giving her a slight smirk as she placed the dress on the hanger, putting it in the closet. The way her hips swung as she approached the bed once more made Serena flush even deeper, and she clambered off the bed, trying to ignore the way her legs shook a little, in order to stop Bernie in her tracks. "You are leaving the garter and hose on tonight."

"Oh, am I?" she asked as she started to unfasten the buttons on Bernie's blouse, letting her fingers graze over the skin she bared. It was so easy to let her nails softly catch on Bernie's zipper scar.

"Yes, Fraulein."

Serena shook her head a little, trying to keep from rushing through the delightful job of disrobing her lover. "Well, we'll just have to see about that," she murmured as she tugged the tails of the blouse from her trousers, then pushed it off her shoulders to fall to the floor. "And I think that I'd like you to bend down and pick that up."

"You just want to look at my arse."

"Maybe."

Bernie laughed as she followed Serena's order, and Serena sighed as she stared at that sweet curve of flesh, knowing that she was indeed being treated to a show by her lover. "I'm going to hang this in the closet, along with my trousers."

"Oh, but then I don't get to pull them off your body," she pouted, and Bernie nodded as she sashayed back towards the closet, grabbing a free hanger and settling the blouse over it before unfastening her trousers and slowly pushing them down her legs. Serena licked her lips in anticipation, knowing that she was in for a treat, for certain, and she patted the free side of the bed, unable to hold in the groan of sheer desire as Bernie's lanky body sidled over to her, stepping out of her brief panties and tossing aside her bra as she did so. And suddenly, Serena was ever so grateful that they were off the next day, as she had the feeling that they were both keyed up enough to last all night. But that really was the best place to be, she reasoned as Bernie stretched out on the bed, ready to be loved by her. Keyed up, and in love, and ready to spend their passion together.


End file.
